Dos órdenes para llevar
by AppleAndHoney
Summary: (AU) (OoC) Lucy Heartfilia encuentra al amor de su vida, sin embargo este no la ve con los ojos que ella quisiera. ¿Qué hará Lucy para que su suerte en el amor cambie? ¿Qué tanto dolor podrá soportar?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : _Mashima Hiro es el creador de Fairy Tail así como de todos sus personajes, yo solo soy la autora de esta historia cual único fin es el de entretener._

 **Prólogo**

El vestido se ajusta perfectamente a mi cintura, aprieta, mi busto parece muy provocativo, incluso parece más grande y el color es… no, simplemente no es de mi agrado.

Elegir el vestido para una boda es más complicado de lo que creí, que debe coordinar con el lugar del evento, debe resaltar tu figura, resaltar tus atributos y esconder tus defectos, pero no, este vestido para nada cumple con esas características, sin embargo qué más da si solamente es un día, el día más esperado de toda chica ¿no es así? Supongo claro si se trata de la persona que más amas aquella con la que quieres permanecer el resto de tus días, toda lo que queda de tu vida junto a una persona, un compañero para compartir cada momento, quien te apoyará y te brindará su amor y tener… y tener una familia, rayos los zapatos me aprietan, bonito día para elegir unos zapatos tan elegantes como incómodos, afuera empezará a llover pronto así que o acaba este tormento pronto o los lindos zapatos que me costaron un mes de salario quedarán arruinados.

-El vestido te queda de maravilla Lu-chan-

-Gracias Levy-chan-respondo a mi amiga con una sonrisa

-¡Woow! Jamás vi a una chica tan bonita en mi vida- eso seguramente se lo dice a todas las chicas que aquí llegan – te va perfecto-

Voces alabándome a mí, voces por todos lados, y yo solamente quiero ir a casa, ducharme, quizá leer una buena y triste novel de amor, llorar hasta quedarme dormida y olvidar, por hoy, todo.

-Creo que este debe ser el vestido de las damas de honor, es precioso y de un bellísimo color- esa es Lisanna –hará que las chicas se luzcan

-Creo que me queda un poco grande del pecho- la pequeña Levy dice desde el fondo, lo que lleva puesto hace que parezca una niña

-Solo unos ajustes y quedará perfecto- sonríe Mirajane – No te preocupes Levy-

-Juvia espera que a Gray-sama le guste-

Así pasé mi tarde, entre vestidos y zapatos, recuerdos, invitaciones, emoción de chicas, vaya estoy demasiado cansada, me iré a casa lo más rápido que pueda antes de que llueva y… Suena mi celular, doy un gran brinco por la sorpresa, ¡Genial! la persona que menos quiero recordar ahora, por favor ya no quiero saber nada acerca de la boda, solo quiero irme a casa y ahora Natsu, apago el celular.

–Natsu…- susurro, mi mejor amigo, la persona más especial para mí, la que más quiero, mi felicidad, mi guía, mi todo, suspiro, el amor de mi vida y el novio de la boda

Llego a mi departamento, boto el bolso y los tacones por algún lado, me dirijo a mi habitación, caigo en la cama boca abajo y por fin, después de todo el agotador día no puedo pensar en nada, nada de vestidos ajustados, zapatos incómodos, preparativos de boda, ahora por fin… suelto a llorar

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, una dama de honor…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Mashima Hiro es el creador de Fairy Tail así como de todos sus personajes, yo solo soy la autora de esta historia cual único fin es el de entretener.

 **Aclaraciones** : (-…-) diálogos; (-'…'-) pensamientos; ( _te amo..._ ) recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Deseos ocultos

Sonó el despertador, parecía aún más ruidoso cada día, Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó de la cama, llevaba el maquillaje aun en el rostro, ya no le importaba mucho lucir como la bonita chica que era cuando llegó a Magnolia, aquella que tenía ganas de conquistar el mundo con su literatura, la chica que se tomaba el tiempo necesario para consentirse y lucir espectacular y envidiable, con una piel aterciopelada y libre de arrugas o cualquier otra señal de vejez, después de todo ya ni siquiera tenía sentido, el hombre del que se había enamorado profundamente se casaría con otra. Caminó pesadamente hacia el televisor y encendió el aparato, se quitó el arrugado vestido que llevaba desde el día anterior, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Dirigió su mirada al televisor que estaba encendido, avanzó lentamente mirando todo en la habitación, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba y entonces cayó al suelo gracias a las almohadas, no logro lastimarse demasiado, había tropezado con un vestido.

-cielos, Lucy tiene su departamento muy desordenado últimamente-

Se levantó, recogió el vestido y lo colocó en su brazo izquierdo, avanzó un poco más y encontró la diminuta ropa interior de la rubia, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-¿Cómo es que se sienten cómodas con esto?-

Colocó la prenda sobre el vestido, levantó el sostén y lo miró con extrañeza

-Aquello era diminuto y esto es enorme, no entiendo nada-

Puso toda la ropa en un cesto donde él suponía iba la ropa sucia, tomó las almohadas del piso, las sacudió levemente y las acomodó sobre la cama, al ver que ya estaba como él definiría ordenado se dirigió hacia la sala, volteaba a todos lados buscando a la rubia, y la encontró en el baño, la chica dejó la puerta abierta mientras se duchaba, en ese momento estaba en plena aplicación de shampoo, estaba, lógicamente, desnuda y de espaldas a la puerta por lo que era ajena a lo que sucedía fuera, él la miro, un calor extraño comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y sobre todo su rostro, se quedó un rato admirando el bello cuerpo de su amiga, sobre su piel mojada resbalaba delicadamente el jabón restante, se veía suave por un instante quiso tocarla con sus labios y justo cuando estaba por pensar cosas aún más indebidas sobre él y la rubia, pisó accidentalmente unos tacones, con nerviosismo volteó a ver a la chica y luego a los zapatos, eran los que ella más adoraba, los levantó y los examinó rápidamente

-¡Rayos!-Se dijo en un tono muy bajo -me matará si ve que les dejé varios rayones- el chico solo atinó a esconderlos debajo de la cama y hacerse el desentendido.

Cerró la llave de la regadera, tomó la toalla y secó su cuerpo, luego la enrollo sobre su cabello y salía del baño cuando tropezó con un cuerpo y ambos cayeron al piso, levanto la mirada y visualizó a su amigo peligrosa, él la miró también y esta comenzó a gritar

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso-

Esperaba respuesta pero él no decía nada, fue ahí cuando se percató de que aún estaba desnuda.

No supo exactamente qué pasó en un instante su amiga se encontraba frente a él exponiendo sus atributos y al otro recibía un golpe en la cara y un grito que lo dejaba casi sordo

-¡Vete de aquí!-

Natsu se fue corriendo por la ventana de donde había entrado. Lucy lo siguió con la mirada y luego sonrió

-No ha cambiado en nada-

-Necesito encontrar trabajo pronto, o no podré quedarme en esta ciudad- levanté la mirada, había un bar, tenía un anuncio, me acerqué a leerlo -Están solicitando ayudantes, bueno no es lo que realmente esperaba pero es lo que hay- abrí la pesada puerta del establecimiento, me sorprendí al ver que se llevaba a cabo un pelea dentro, una muy grande, vaya hasta una chica pelirroja estaba ahí golpeando a hombre a diestra y siniestra

-Quizá no sea buena idea- estaba a punto de salir, cuando algo golpeó mi espalda y caí al suelo.

Desperté en un lugar extraño, llevé mis manos a mi adolorida cabeza, estaba vendada al igual que mi brazo izquierdo.

-Despertaste- una chica con el cabello largo y blanco me miraba con preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asentí con la cabeza, miré a mi alrededor, no se parecía en nada a un hospital o a una clínica el lugar tenía aspecto de bodega, y ella tampoco parecía una enfermera o algo por el estilo

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en la parte de atrás del bar, te cayó una silla y te desmayaste- mi mente trataba de entender lo sucedido -¿Qué hace una chica tan linda cómo tú en este bar'-

-Estoy buscando trabajo-

-Ya veo, ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí? El ambiente es agradable cuando te acostumbras-

-Am yo creo que no sería para ideal mí pero supongo que sería bueno-

-Que bueno, me alegra, le diré al maestro que ya tenemos una nueva integrante ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo un poco de agua?-

-Si por favor- la chica se levantó y se fue

-Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?, lamento haberte golpeado con la silla…- se acercó a mí, su aspecto me resultaba muy familiar aunque no podía distinguirlo bien, me miraba, podía sentirlo, pero no decía ni una palabra, comencé a sentirme incómoda

-Estoy bien, creo, no te preocupes-

-¿Lucy?- se acercó más, su cara era de total sorpresa y no parecía muy alegre

-¿Natsu?-

-... no te había visto en un par de años…- no sabía si estaba feliz o no, por volverlo a ver, después de todo, él se había ido sin decirme nada y por ello durante años, me hizo guardarle rencor.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Traes a tu esposo contigo?- me preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Yo… no me casé- idiota, después de tanto tiempo pregunta sólo eso

-Ya veo- hubo un breve silencio, no había nada de qué hablar, ¿Por qué? ¿No era él mi mejor amigo?

-Aquí tienes- La joven regresó sorpresivamente, que alivio, me dio un vaso repleto de agua – Natsu ¿Puedes cuidarla? Debo ir a atender a los clientes-

-Claro-

-Natsu- levantó su mirada -Quiero saber… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Volvió a desviarla y guardó silencio – Me hiciste mucha falta- exploté y mi rostro se empapó de lágrimas, él corrió hacia mí, se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó delicadamente.

-Lo siento- ¿solamente eso? ¿Un "lo siento"? Natsu eres el más grande idiota que he conocido

-Para mí también fue difícil Lucy-


End file.
